I Bloody Well Did Not Sign Up For This!
by shine4u
Summary: Angel comes to Sunnydale to warn Buffy of an evil, but runs into a gang of demons. Spike finds him and takes care of him at his place. Now that he has Angel at his mercy will he finally get revenge? or will unexpected events change their relationship. pRR
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything (but a girl can dream)…its all Joss

Angel couldn't understand how things had gone so badly. He had driven from L.A to Sunnydale so he could warn Buffy about an upcoming evil the powers had warned him were headed her way. But before he could get to her house, he was attacked by 20 unidentifiable demons. In the cloak of the night all that was visible were their neon green teeth and glowing swords. Angel was a little nervous, he wasn't used to these odds. "Come on guys…can't we talk about this?" For a moment the demons looked at each other, it seemed like they were communicating telepathically. The one in front let out a nerve shattering scream and spit purple slime on Angel's shirt. '_Man he needs a breath mint'_ Angel thought as he looked at the goop now dominating his shirt. "Guess not."

Angel lunged at the demon that had spit. He put on his game face and started to punch the demon. As soon as fist met stomach he cried out in agony. The skin was so hard it felt like adamantium, and Angel was soon on the floor cradling his broken hand. _'Oh this isn't good'_ he thought in agony as one of the demons picked him up and another come forward, sword at the ready. He began to struggle but it was no use, there were too many and he couldn't find a single weak spot. But still he didn't give up. Three more demons came over with their neon green swords. The first lifted his sword up to the side of Angels face and made a deep gash on his cheek. Two more came forward and made similar cuts on his forearms and legs. Angel tried to cry out but another demon came and placed a steel cold hand over his mouth, further restricting his movements.

At this point Angel began to notice that the purple slime on his chest had eaten away at his shirt and was now starting on his flesh. He felt his skin start to burn and tried to ward off his attackers, but to no avail. The final demon stepped up and shoved his sword in Angel's gut. Angel let out a strangled gasp as the demon turned the sword and moved the blade across the left side of his body. They appeared to be done, the demon holding Angel had loosened his grip, but Angel didn't notice because he began to loose consciousness.

He was still aware of the pain and vaguely aware of his surroundings as he was carried over to she side of the road. One demon pulled the sewer drain open and the other unceremoniously dropped Angel in the sewer before they all gathered together and left Sunnydale. All Angel was aware of was the bitter taste of raw sewage in his mouth as everything went black.

OOOOO

Spike was doing his rounds in the sewers looking for rats to eat. He couldn't help but revel in how pathetic it was, the slayer and her flunkies were out of town for two weeks on some Hawaiian vacation (all except for the watcher of course), and he was reduced to scavenging the sewers for food. Bloody chip. How he missed those days with Dru when he could just go out and look at all the happy meals with legs and pick which one he wanted. Sometimes there was even a prize inside…

He detested the sewer. It always reeked of feces, decaying matter, occasionally blood, oh and garbage, but tonight there was something different about the smell. It was a familiar scent in the air that he just couldn't place. "Smells a little like… Peaches…" now that was ridiculous. He was in L.A. But Spike couldn't shake the feeling so he followed the scent. He seemed to walk for two blocks when he noticed a strange figure in the distance. And that's when Spike's vampire senses noticed an increase in blood. "Peaches?" he asked timidly. When he received no response he ran towards the crumpled figure. When he got to where Angel was he found him face down in the sewage. "C'mon Peaches, lets get you turned over." He turned Angel over and noticed all of the cuts on his face. He pulled Angel out of the water and saw the huge gash in his stomach and all of the burnt flesh. "Oi! What the bloody hell happened to you?" he wondered out loud as he took in his grandsires appearance.

It was clear to Spike that Angel needed to be moved to some place safe, and no matter his personal feelings for the older vampire, he decided with the slayer on vacation the safest place for Angel would be his place. "Come on you big poof, let's get you out of here" He picked him up and for the first time noticed that all of Angel's wounds had strange purple slime mixing with his blood and sewage. He also noticed how bad Angel smelled, and wondered how long he had been down there, and who had done this to him.

All the way to Spikes flat he was brooding. No one had a right to harm his grandsire without his permission. And if anyone was going to kill Angel- or come bloody well close- it was going to be him. It took half an hour for Spike to get Angels limp body out of the sewers and into his flat. It disturbed him to think of how light Angel was and how much blood he must have lost. Spike roughly placed/dropped Angel down in the bushes as he opened his door (he may be hurt, but he was still Angel, it didn't change anything). He picked him up again and carried him into the bathroom.

It was clear Angel needed a bath, there was no way Spike was going to allow _that_ smell to penetrate his home. He drew Angel a bath and figured he'd do his part to help clean him up because the older vampire was still unconscious. A wicked smile crossed his face: Angel was going to owe him big-time. He put his hand in the water to check the temperature. It wasn't to cold, or to hot, he began to undress Angel. He found the task was not that hard considering his shirt and jacket had been mostly eaten away by something. Now it was time for his pants…

Spike slowly unzipped Angel's pants, and then wondered how to proceed. He could do this the fast way…or he could do it slowly and grab his camera, take embarrassing pictures of Angel in provocative positions and keep them as blackmail for when he woke up. Although the thought of blackmail was tempting, Spike took another look at Angels wounds and noticed that the purple slime was starting to pulse and looked like it wanted to seep out of his skin. _'The fast way it is then'_

"Okay Peaches, on three. One, two, three." He ripped off Angel's pants and underwear, lifted him up again and placed him into the bathtub. As soon as the wounds hit the water, blue sparks emerged where the purple slime used to be and it was gone. "Well that's odd. What kind of demons were you fighting mate?" Spike wondered aloud. The lack of response he was receiving was really starting to get to him. He had never known anyone to knock Angel out for a few hours- a few minutes at the most.

Spike gently laughed aloud. "I bet I know what happened. You came in here all 'oh I'm Angel, I'm a big poof and I can take on any demon that comes my way, all you Sunnydale demons are beneath me.' See how well that worked out for you mate, I reckon you ran into a big demon and he kicked your poofy, arrogant little ass." He finished cleaning Angel's body and watched as the water slightly turned green from all of the sewage. "Lucky I was around, eh Peaches. Lucky I found you in the sewer." He cleaned off angels face and examined the gash on the side of his cheek. It was really deep, Spike could even see bone.

"Alright now Peaches, lets dry you off, wrap you up, and put you to bed." He lifted Angel out of the tub and noticed how light he was… had he been this light when Spike had brought him in? _'Poof probably needs blood'_ Spike thought as he carried Angel into the bedroom to dress his wounds. He dressed the wounds half hazardly (all except for the one on Angel's stomach) figuring vampire healing could handle the rest. He put sweats over Angel's legs and brought the covers up to cover his chest. There, no one could ever say he never helped his grandsire out. He went to the closet to grab himself a blanket, and lazed out on top of the covers next to Angel.

OOOOO

_Thump, thump_

_Thump, thump_

He was asleep. That he knew. He was in the sewer chasing rats. He was so damn hungry. But he was distracted… all he could hear was a heartbeat. _Thump,thump,thump,thump_. But it wasn't a rats' heartbeat. No. This one sounded almost…human.

Spike groggily woke up. He was starring at the ceiling wondering about that damned heartbeat that was still ringing in his ears. But now it was louder, and had picked up speed. _'What…'_ he reached his right hand over to Angel, but felt nothing. _'That's strange, I could have sworn he was right here…'_. "Peaches?" he asked as he turned around to look at Angel. "WHAT THE HELL!!"

There looking back at him was a frightened four year old human. He was clutching the blanket tightly, and breathing heavily. In fact Spike would say he was hyperventilating, his eyes were darting all around. This kid must have been Angel, because he had brown eyes and short wavy hair… he even smelled like him. "Who are you?" he asked in a small voice.

Spike just starred in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

All recognizable characters belong to Joss

"Who are you?" the child asked timidly. Dark eyes darted around the dim-lit room frantically. "Where am I? where's my daddy?". Spike examined him from a distance and noticed that he was no longer scarred. It was like last night had never happened… or like the last two hundred odd years hadn't happened. Angel's eyes were still darting around the flat, looking for a possible escape, dark eyes finally rested on blue ones. Spike felt a twinge of emotion. This was all too much, and way out of his area of expertise. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that there was a child in his bed. An even harder concept to grasp was that Angel _was_ the child in his bed. He looked so scared, his whole body was trembling, and his breath continued to hitch between each question. The child continued to ask more questions (repeating a few) as Spike remained silent.

He needed help. _'Maybe I should go to the watcher… but what am I going to do about the kid?' _He moved closer to Angel, and put him in a headlock. He had tried frantically to run away, but Spike held on to him tighter. "Shh, shh, pet, deep breathes. That's it." He soothed as Angel began to struggle against Spikes grip but the larger vampire quickly overpowered him, and he soon went silent and limp. He hoisted the child over his shoulder, and headed towards the door.

As soon as he stepped outside, he was nearly blinded by the light, and smoke was rising from his exposed skin. He quickly shut the door. Turned around and spotted his duster, he tossed Angel on the bed, and then scavenged his flat for a tarp. He found it crumpled under the bed. Quickly he put his duster on, picked up the child, and then threw the tarp securely over them.

He ran all the way to Giles house. Angel had nearly fallen off his shoulder a few times, but Spike quickly repositioned him into the crock of his left arm that was holding the tarp. By the time he reached Giles house, the exposed skin on his hands was smoking; the back of his hand was even turning a dark shade of brown. He roughly banged on the back door. "Oi! Watcher, I need help!". He received no response at first. "Watcher!!"

Giles came down the stairs to where Spike was making all that noise. "What do you want Spike?" he asked impatiently from behind the door. He wasn't in the mood for the vampire's antics today. He opened the door, to better get a look at Spike.

"Let me in!" Spike demanded, more smoke coming off of his skin.

"No, I don't very much feel like it" Giles said as he began to close the door.

"If you won't do it for me than do it for Angel." Spike pleaded, hoping that it would change his mind. He was hopeful when he saw Giles start to swing the door back open.

"What's Angel got to do with this?" he asked.

"Invite me in and I'll tell you everything I know." Giles reluctantly let him in and watched as Spike placed something on the couch. "What the bloody hell is that?" he asked as he watched Spike head towards the kitchen. He walked over to the couch to see what Spike had placed down and noticed it was a boy. "My God. You've kidnapped a child!"

"No. No. No I did not!" Spike said defensively. "That's Angel." He pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat down. Looking at Giles and seeing the look of complete disbelief on his face he added: "Well, look at him if you don't believe me. Go on." He waved his hand in the Giles direction. He needed a smoke. He began to fidget in his pocket for his lighter. Damn. _'Must have left it in the flat.'_

Giles went over to examine the boy. He had short black hair, with a gentle curl. His features looked very much like they belonged to a younger Angel. And then he noticed something. "He's human!" It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I noticed. Anyway, any idea how to turn him back?" he asked while entwining his fingers in his platinum spikes.

"Well maybe you should tell me how he got in this state and I'll tell you if there's anything I can do." Giles listened intently as Spike told him the story, but he still didn't understand. "Wait, repeat that."

"Repeat what?" Spike asked, sounding irritated. He had already repeated the story twice.

"The whole thing" Giles said.

"Ugh, for the fourth time you git. I was looking for rats in the sewer when I found him face down in the muck. I lifted him up and saw all of his wounds-looked like he's gotten them from a sword of some sort. I didn't see the demons that did it. The wounds had this purple junk comin' out of em'- I don't know what it was. All I do know is that when I went to give him a bath, once the stuff hit the water blue sparks came out and the junk was gone. Then I wake up because of a damned annoying heartbeat and find him there, looking like that and hyperventilating. And there's not a scratch on him!" he finished, while glaring at Giles.

"Yes, and when you talked to him, what did he say he remembered?"

Spike faltered. Talk? "Uh, I didn't really talk to him mate." He said, suddenly finding his black fingernail polish very interesting.

"What?" Giles asked. "You said he was awake, I don't understand; what did he say?"

"I don't think he knows anything. He didn't know who I was… and he kept asking where his family was…I didn't have any answers." Spike said while still looking at his fingers.

"And after he was freaking out about his family… he went to sleep?" Giles asked. There was something odd in Spikes statement.

"Well… no. I kinda freaked out and cut off his air supply…" It had seemed like a good Idea at the time. Giles gave a blank expression, clearly he hadn't heard what he thought he had. "I made him pass out ok? I put him in a headlock and he struggled for a while then passed out and I came over here."

"You did what?!" Giles yelled.

"It's only Angel mate. Not like he doesn't deserve wor-" he was cut off by Giles.

"This is not Angel… well not the Angel you know!" Giles scolded. "He's a _child_ Spike. He has no memories of the last 200 years! He's defenseless, and he needs someone to look after him." He looked at Spike expectantly.

"What the bloody hell you lookin' at me like that for?" Spike accused. Assuming he already knew what Giles was going to say, he stopped picking at his fingernails and looked the watcher dead in the eye.

"You're the only one who can take care of him. Buffy's not here; otherwise I'm sure she would do it." He didn't add that he thought she would do a better job as well, but he figured it was implied.

"Well I bloody well did not sign up for _this_!" he yelled at Giles.

"Be quiet. You're going to wake him!" Giles said aggressively. "Now, weather or not you signed up for it, he is your responsibility! He's going to have to stay at your flat until I can find out who did this to him, and how to reverse it." Seeing Spike about to protest he added "What if the demons come back to finish him off?" he hoped a guilt trip would bring Spike to his senses. He knew Spike wouldn't let anyone kill Angel… anyone that wasn't Spike himself, that is.

Spike threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! I'll take the mini poof back to my place alright. But I'm gonna need some help! I don't do well with kids…and I don't have human food." He said looking at Giles expectantly.

Giles rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll help you out." He reached into his wallet and gave him $100. "And I want that back!" he said as the vampire got up and walked over to his charge.

He lifted Angel up and grabbed the tarp, preparing to place it over the both of them. He looked over at Giles, "What am I supposed to tell him when he wakes up wondering where he is and about his family? Hell Giles, I don't know the first thing about his family."

Giles considered it for a moment. "Just tell him that you're his uncle Spike, and his parents are away on business."

"That sounds alright" he said as he turned to leave.

"Oh and Spike…" Giles said as the vampire turned around to face him. "be nice to him… if what you're telling me is correct; he doesn't know anything about your relationship or who he is. Just don't scar him… it might do more damage than you know."

"Yeah, whatever!" Spike said as he left Giles house and went out into the sun. The walk back to his flat seemed shorter than the walk to the watcher's house. Once safely in the shade of his home Spike placed Angel on the bed and removed the tarp and his duster. He stared at Angel while he slept. He looked so peaceful, nothing at all like the demon he was in real life… well to be fair that was Angelus. But still, Angel had abandoned him, and left him with crazy Dru… he deserved to pay. He didn't care what the watcher said; he was going to get his revenge. But how…

The child's eyes opened and for a second time brown eyes met blue. He shot up from where he was laying. He seemed to be terrified of his new surroundings. "Who are you?" he asked in a terrified voice.

An evil smile spread across Spikes features. "I'm your uncle Spike, don't you remember?"

The smile frightened the child. He tried to retreat into the bed. "You…you hurt m-me earlier!" he accused.

"Oh that," Spike dismissed the child's accusation with a wave of the hand. "that was only playin' around."

"Wh-where's my daddy?" he asked while trying to hide under the covers. He didn't trust this man with odd colored hair.

"He went on a business trip, and left you here with me. He's going to be gone for a while so we'll have loads of time to get to know each other." The evil smirk still plastered on his face. "So little Angel, do you like monsters?" Spike asked.

"My names Liam… and no," he said tentatively. There was something unnerving about that smile. "they scare me" the last part was a barely audible whisper.

"Of course it is. But don't you remember, the last time you were here that nice lady Darla gave you the nickname Angel." The child shook his head. "Well she did, so I'm just going to call you Angel-hope you don't mind. And you're right, monsters are bloody scary aren't they." His smile grew even wider. His vampire senses could hear Angels heart beating faster. This was perfect. "So little Angel," Spike threw on his game face. "Wanna play a game?"

please Read and Review


End file.
